


Basalisk?!?

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the Feruary Ficlet Challenge Prompt 12- Crossover.Percy x Annabeth mostly. They randomly meet with Harry and co. in a shopping centre. Don't think about the logistics too much.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 17
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Basalisk?!?

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at a café, drinking hot chocolates. The shopping centre was busy with Christmas shoppers. The couple were relaxing on a Saturday afternoon, trying not to think about their copious amounts of homework when a shout rose from a crowd outside the shop.

The people outside the café had amassed around something. They stood shoulder to shoulder in a growing group, all trying to see what was in the middle of the circle. Percy and Annabeth finished their drinks and left the store to go have a look. They pushed their way to the front, and saw a small basilisk-like creature there.

“It’s a snake!” shouted a woman.

“No, it’s a lizard!” yelled another.

“Please stand back,” Annabeth yelled over the hubbub. “Centre staff will review the issue, please return to your shopping.”

Most of the shoppers returned to the surrounding shops.

“That was impressive, how did you do that?” Percy asked.

“A bit of mist control. Hazel has been teaching me, and I can do some basic illusions.”

Over the other side of the atrium, four kids were walking together. They walked in pairs, but they all seemed to be sharing a joke. The kid with black hair, not dissimilar to Percy’s, noticed the creature, and pointed it out to his friends.

“Is that a… baby basilisk, or a really big salamander?” he asked his companions.

“I don’t know,” the one with frizzy brown hair answered. “Maybe if we get a bit closer I can work it out.”

The group approached Percy, and he overheard the brown haired girl.

“It does look like a cross between a basilisk and a salamander, but it doesn’t quite match the description of either.”

Annabeth walked over the group.

“Excuse me, would you happen to have any knowledge on this creature?” she asked them. “Only I overheard your discussion, and wondered if you could help. If it is a basilisk, we need to remove it from the premises.”

“Who are you?” the red haired boy asked.

“Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. And you?”

“Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley,” Harry said, pointing at each person in turn. “Do you have a plan to get rid of it?”


End file.
